Talk:Alatreon
Impeaching Alatreon to get into fly mode I saw that it wasn't written, and it's a very important information if you want to have time to slay Alatreon. In fly mode, Alatreon is very difficult to hit, and that "mode" takes a lot of time (some minutes). It's a loss of time and more over Alatreon's attacks are very powerful while flying, so you can easily die. So yo must absolutely avoid this mode. There are three methods : the first consists in breaking both horns, so that Alatreon will be unable to "load" itself in electricity. That's only after loading its horns in electricity he will go into fly mode. If both horns are broken, even if he does the move, he won't go into fly mode anymore. To break its horns, hit its head after a fireball, a bite of when he gets its horns stuck in the ledges. Each horn breaks after 2 staggers. But he can easily go into this mode before you've broken its horns. The next 2 methods are the following : after a loading, hit his head as much as possible before he starts flying. If you're successful, he will shake his head very hard as a pain reaction, and little lightnings will disappear. Contragulations, Alatreon won't go into fly mode this time. If he succeeds to get into fly mode, manage to make him fall 2 times. Use flash bombs when he's turning after a charge or when he hits the ground with lightnings. After 2 falls, he will fly one more time but will land just after. If you can, hit its head when landing. I can't write this in the official page because I'm a new member. Oh and sorry for eventual languages mistakes, I'm belgian and I'm still learning English. Virjule 19:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : None of this belongs on the main page. It's content for a monster guide. Bonaparrte 20:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Gallery why is there a gallery on the front page but the photo gallery is empty? = / someone please move the pictures DrakenVarna 15:11, January 19, 2010 (UTC) This is the case for almost every single monster page. You raise a good point though, we probably should move them. Lord Loss 16:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC) However it should not be forgotten that ANY user on the wikia has the right to do so himself. So if you know how to do it then you need no permission to move the images to the appropriate page. Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) yep but i DIDNT KNOW how but now problem solved^^ DrakenVarna 15:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Blazing Black Dragon The Ironbeard guide refers to Alatreon as "Blazing Black Dragon." Since Glittering Black Dragon is just the Japanese translation, should BBD replace it? No van 01:34, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Nickname The nickname most commonly used on this wiki's chat and in-game is Ala. Sezhen 00:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC)SezhenSezhen 00:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm saving up for the armour but... The Alatreon Armour is the awesomest armour in the whoole game. I'm sving up for the armour, but i never get a Rathalos Armour, and/or a Skypiercer! Any advice for getting it easier? Try to get the ultra lucky cat food skill before hunting either rathalos or alatreon...or have the great luck armor skill....it worked for me Alatreon's Screech has anyone noticed that he sounds just like a kushala daora? 14:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Molle He doesn't just sound like Kusha. He stole several moves from him, in addition to stealing a few from Luna/Teo. I think his Icicle Drop is even mimicking White/Crimson Fata's Thunder/Meteors Something I noticed I was fighting Ala the other day and I noticed something intriguing; parts of his skin change color during the fight. I noticed it most often after it was flying. Veins in its skin and the leg scutes(backwards scales) change to a light blue, I believe when it flies; when it lands they go back to reddish-brown-black. PurpleIsGood 10:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) That shows a change in his elemental status I don't wanna kill him ;_; When I got to the Alatreon urgent quest, my eyes were sparkling. When I saw him, i was complementing on how beautiful he was, but still trying to stay alive. Didn't work out too good... Kill him and get the armor then you can continue to admire his beauty:p Weapons &armor Hey I was just wondering what the best armor set and weapon is for killing alatreon fast. Alatreon's Wings I recently edited the Alatreon's main page, where I said you only have to break one of its wings to get a reward. But there's a pic on the page where I noticed that it's hard to see wether the right wing is broken or not. I think the wings might actually break at the same time... Anyone better at observing Alatreon than me? c: Deviljhodude (talk) 18:46, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Capcom, Y U NO add alatreon dual sowrds?! Flatomb878 (talk) 03:50, April 22, 2013 (UTC)Flatomb878 They should add Alatreon hunting horn and especially gunlance as well!! Deviljhodude (talk) 05:56, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Alatreon Fireball